<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So, your crush? by FlameHaraku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002033">So, your crush?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameHaraku/pseuds/FlameHaraku'>FlameHaraku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight Has a Crush, Blushing, Character Study, F/F, Friendship, Gay Amity Blight, Gay little Amity, Honestly dying from bug bites right now, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Luz Noceda, WILLOW KNOWS, Willow knows and she supports, god help me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameHaraku/pseuds/FlameHaraku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow reflects over the past weeks.<br/><br/><strike>Accidentally made this into a small character study</strike></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So, your crush?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week since the Grudgby Match. Somehow the one week has brought hurdles of change. Boscha was still insulting everyone with her inflated ego, but she hasn't gone out her way to insult us. She still has made offhand comments like "Wow... you're doing absolutely terrible!" and "Oh what a pity. You know no one here genuinely enjoys your company, right?"<br/>
<br/>
It's become almost a necessity to have a Boscha comment everyday.<br/>
Yet for some... <i>strange</i> reason, Boscha hadn't said anything to anyone yesterday, not even me! Sure being ignored isn't fun, but it felt better to not be insulted.<br/>
It's almost disappointing? To be so used to a constant, almost expectation, only for nothing to happen. I had just started to getting used to Amity being nicer. I mean seriously, she stood up for me that one time!<br/>
<br/>
<i><strong>Amity Blight</strong> told <strong>Boscha</strong> off</i>.<br/>
It's so unexpecting, almost like a character in a book getting the most sudden and intense redemption arc!
When we made up in the Owl House, it felt so unreal. I'm still struggling to understand that it wasn't some imagined dream. It's comforting to know that Amity didn't unfriend me on her own ideas. That night was... rough. My dads didn't understand it either, they were angry for what had happened.<br/>
<br/>
When I told them that we had made up, they were ecstatic. They immediately wanted to call the Blights, but I had to stop them. They were upset, understandably, but they understood why when I told them why we originally stopped being friends.<br/>
<br/>
It was strange for everything to suddenly start changing like this, for the better too.<br/>
<br/>
Willow turned a corner in the hallways, her eyes laying upon two recognizable figures.<br/>
Luz was leaning on the lockers, probably making some human joke. Amity was standing next to her, laughing and blushin, diverting her eyes away from her.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Everything started changing when Luz came here, huh?</i><br/>
<br/>
Luz is unique. She really is. She just has that carefree, "I'm on a mission to change the world!" attitude. A human in the Boiling Isles is rare, <em>very</em> rare. I'm glad we didn't have some bored, rude, and uninterested human enter instead. Ever since I met her, Luz has been the kindest person to me, to everyone. She's even rubbing off on others, like Amity.<br/>
<br/>
<cite>"She can be so stupid, which I love-"</cite><br/>
<cite>"In any cases she needs you right now. Which is sweet-"</cite><br/>
<br/>
Yeah that makes sense.</p>
<p><br/>
All the blushing, the stumbling over words, it makes sense.<br/>
<br/>
Amity has a crush on Luz, and really, who wouldn't?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was writing this in class, and I shit you not, I wheezed when I noticed that someone else was named Willow<br/>I wonder if they watch the show?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>